


I Like It When You Sleep, For You Are So Beautiful Yet So Unaware of It

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765
Summary: Quiet moments and thoughts in the morning.





	I Like It When You Sleep, For You Are So Beautiful Yet So Unaware of It

Her skin is his favorite in the early morning glow. The sun creeps into their room in warm shades of copper. She looks ethereal. So soft and inviting.

All he wants to do is be wrapped up in her. Her skin on his skin, reminding him what it truly means to feel.

Her hair falls perfectly around her back and shoulders, even after they've rolled around a bit, even after all the adventurous places her dreams took her while she slept. Her dark tresses against the creamy pillowcase make it look like she's floating in the clouds. He'd float away with her any day.

And there's always a part of her that's touching him, no matter what hour he wakes he feels her. Whether it's her shapely leg draped over his, or her warm hand on his chest.

It's his favorite when her head is snuggled up close to him so he can feel her breathing. So he can wake her with whispers of _I love you_.

This chilly autumn morning has her close, stealing the heat his body has in abundance. He's stuck in place, but he doesn't mind. He feels her shiver against him and he brings the blanket up to cover the little bit of exposed skin on her shoulder. Her thumb swipes against his chest as if to say _thank you_.

She shifts a bit, somehow getting closer, making her body parts fill in all his little nooks and crannies. The perfect fit.

Once she's still again, he closes his eyes. They'll stay like this another hour or so, until their room is completely lit up with the light of another day.

He holds on to these moments and feels their souls get closer with every inhale and exhale.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <33


End file.
